


Graves

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Murder, im not even sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of Jeff after killing his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Shall we begin?

The realization hit me of what I had done the moment I finished it. 

Lui. 

I killed him. 

I stared at the blood dripping from my hand and the knife and it hit me. 

I killed my own brother. 

My brother who stood up for me and helped me. My brother who took my spot in jail. My flesh and blood. 

I can't live like this. I thought. I need to tell my parents...

It hit me again. I killed them too. I'm alone. I'm crazy. 

I need to hid them. 

Graves. They need graves. 

That night I stood outside in the cold a shovel in my hand and dug a grave in the backyard. It was enough. 

I throw my mom and dad in. They hated me. I didn't care. My eye twitched. I'm evil. 

Help me someone. 

I carried my destroyed brother outside and set him in the grave. 

I started to cry. My eyes hurt. I couldn't close them. 

Oh right.

No eyelids. I slide my hand to my face and felt large cuts on each side. This wasn't me it was a monster that lived in me. It had been coming a long time. 

So I dig the graves knowing that this will be my last moments of sanity before I'm lost forever. These graves don't only hold my family they hold the memories of who I was am and never will be. 

I'm a monster who's digging graves.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone like this? Kudos please! COMMENTS PLEASE! Hate it? Love it? People on my CP IG liked it. Hope you do.


End file.
